(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic spoiler having adjustable heights, and more particularly, to an elevator structure utilizing an electronic motor for ascending and descending heights of a spoiler.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior spoiler is generally fixed at a rear trunk of an automobile by means of left and right supporting stands. With an invariable height, the spoiler is fastened to the supporting stands. Or, the supporting stands are provided in a flexible triangle mechanism. However, movements of the flexible triangle mechanism are restricted by physical limitations, and thus heights thereof yet fail to reach ranges desired. A spoiler adopted in automobile aeromechanics operates with same fundamental principles as those of aerofoils of airplanes. A distinction between the two is that an aerofoil of an airplane is for producing uplifting forces, whereas a spoiler of an automobile is for producing downward forces. Referring to FIG. 1 showing a sectional view of an aerofoil of an airplane, when airflows approach the aerofoil, because airflows above the aerofoil travel with longer distances than those of airflows below the aerofoil, air pressures above the aerofoil are reduced while pressures below the aerofoil get relatively larger. Consequently, uplifting forces are produced, with a pressure difference enlarging as the speed gets faster. Therefore, suppose the aerofoil is turned up-side-down, a simple automobile spoiler, which has opposite effects namely downward forces commonly referred to as downforces, is formed. When an automobile travels at high speeds, spoilers having different heights provide different downforces for allowing the automobile with better stability. Hence, it is essential that spoilers incapable of meeting the aforesaid requirements be advanced.
In the view of the aforesaid shortcomings of the prior spoiler, the primary object of the invention is to provide a spoiler having adjustable heights for offering different pressures, thereby allowing an automobile with better stability during high-speed traveling.
To accomplish the aforesaid object, an electronic spoiler having adjustable heights according to the invention comprises an electronic elevator mechanism and a spoiler. The electronic elevator mechanism is consisted of a stand assembly, a trunk upper seat, spoiler positioning seats and a transmission system. The stand assembly includes a fixed section and a flexible section, both preferably made of aluminum alloy plates. The fixed section is T-shaped when viewing from a facade thereof and U-shaped when viewing from a side thereof, and is located inside a trunk cover. The fixed section is disposed with an orifice at two sides thereof, respectively. Each orifice has a size same as a diameter of guide tubes fixed at two sides of the flexible section. Above the orifices are vertical hollow pipes for allowing the guide tubes to penetrate through. A bottom center portion of the fixed section is provided with a screw positioning seat for upholding a lower portion of a screw. The transmission system includes a moderating motor and the screw. The moderating motor is arranged at a center portion of an upper surface of the flexible section, and is penetrated through the fixed section to join with the screw below. When the screw is fastened with a screw bore plate at the center portion of the flexible section, a lower end of the screw is prevented from wavering by being inserted into the screw positioning seat. The guide tubes fixed at two ends of the flexible section are made of chromate-treated steel pipes for avoiding rapid oxidation and wear, and are mainly for maintaining proper directions of the flexible section, so as to enable the moderating motor to rotate the screw in forward or reverse directions to further drive the flexible section for vertical up-and-down movements. A trunk cover is excavated with two openings having a size same as that of the guide tubes but smaller than the diameter of the vertical hollow pipes, such that the trunk upper seat is secured with the vertical hollow pipes in the trunk. The trunk upper seat is a structure having universal bearings. In conjunction with rotatable directions of the universal bearings, openings at centers of the universal bearings are maintained to vertically face upward at all times when the trunk upper seat is disposed at the trunk cover, with the openings at the center allow the guide tubes with up-and-down sliding movements. When the aforesaid structure is fastened to the trunk cover, a lower portion of the trunk upper seat is disposed with a circular groove for placing a water-resistant rubber ring, which prevents water from leaking through openings provided at the trunk cover. The spoiler positioning seats are mounted onto upper ends of the guide pipes by means of screwing, and the spoiler is secured on the spoiler positioning seats. Via a power control compartment and in coordination with an upper-and-lower limit switch, the moderating motor is capable of adjusting heights of the spoiler in a non-segmented manner within a certain range, thereby accomplishing electronically adjusting heights of the spoiler.
According to the aforesaid electronic spoiler having adjustable heights, different heights are obtained for offering different pressures, such that not only excessive downforces but also excessive fuel consumption is not resulted, and better stability is provided during high-speed traveling of an automobile.